Can A Heart Be Mended
by White Wolf1
Summary: Will a moment of temptation ruin Robin and Marion's love?


(I don't own anyone except William. No profit, just entertainment.)

CAN A HEART BE MENDED

by White Wolf

Robin was lying on his blanket, his back to all the others, who were in a semicircle around the campfire. Marion lay down next to him. She reached out to touch his shoulder but hesitated. She pulled her hand back and then rolled over on her right side, her back to his.

Marion understood his feeling of betrayal. Why hadn't she touched him and offered him the explanation he needed to hear, the explanation he deserved, the explanation she desperately wanted to give? She knew the answer, of course. She had hurt him to the core. She was sure she could make him understand. But, was it too late? It seemed that now, he didn't want to have anything more to do with her. 

Robin didn't know she had reached out to him only to change her mind. He didn't know what was truly in her heart. He couldn't see the sadness and the guilt on her face. He didn't hear a sound from her. He only knew when she had turned away from him. 

How could things have gone so wrong? They had been so happy. In fact, they had agreed once again to marry. The pain from the last time came flooding back to Robin. He vividly remembered when Marion had told him goodbye at Halstead Priory. It had broken his heart. He had returned to Sherwood, and with the help of his friends, he had gotten past the worst of the pain, though it had never truly left him.

Now, Marion had broken his heart again. 

Robin got up quietly and walked toward a small cliff not too far from the camp. He stood at the edge and looked out over the lake. His hair sparkled silver in the light of the full moon with the same glow that was reflected on the gentle waves rippling across the water's surface. Herne's cave was almost directly across from where he stood. He had gone to Herne on a number of occasions for help and advice. The young outlaw leader shook his head. Herne couldn't help him now. No one could.

Robin loved Marion, had loved her almost from the first time he laid eyes on her at Huntingdon. His love had grown with each passing day that he was with her. Twice she had agreed to marry him, and twice now it had all evaporated like water from a boiling kettle. He tried to banish the thought that there would be no third time. Yet, he believed the truth of that. It was finished.

With a deep sigh, Robin cast his mind back to that day almost a week ago when the end had begun. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Robin and his men were returning from a visit to Wickham to get fresh vegetable that the women of the village had gathered for them. Usually, only Tuck and Much went, but on this day, everyone had decided to go and make a day of it, visitng with their village friends. Marion had gone to spend some time with her father.

When they walked into camp, Marion was there with a man none of them knew. Robin was not too pleased at first. He didn't like people they weren't familiar with knowing the location of their camps. The smile on Marion's face reassured him that she knew this man, and he was trustworthy to be there.

Robin smiled back at her. "Marion, we've missed you." He kissed her lovingly and then asked her, "Who's this?" though he had turned to face the man as he spoke. 

"Robin, this is William Martindale. His father and mine were soldiers together."

Robin offered his hand and the two men shook hands. Marion introduced the rest of the band. John also shook his hand. Will glared at him in open suspicion. The others nodded. 

Robin took note of the man's appearance. He was as tall as Robin, lean and muscular, with dark brown hair worn just below his ears. He had a thin mustache and intelligent brown eyes. His clothes were those of a nobleman. 

"You've known Marion long?" Robin inquired, veiling any hint of suspicion, hoping to convey only curiosity. He would reserve a final judgment on this man until later.

Martindale took equal measure of Robin. The outlaw was exactly as Marion had described him: tall, slender, long golden hair, expressive blue eyes, the bearing of an aristocrat. He knew Robin was the son of the Earl of Huntingdon. All of England knew it. 

Martindale had smiled at the mention of Marion's name. Now, he answered the question. "For years. I met her when we were children. We got together from time to time when our fathers met up, though it's been a while now since we last saw each other. It's hard to believe that little red-haired girl I first met all those years ago has turned into such a beauty."

Robin smiled at Marion with love and pride in his eyes. The look was still there when he looked back at Martindale. The look said it all. Robin loved her. Marion's expression showed William that she returned that love.

"What brings you to Sherwood?" Robin asked, feeling a bit more relaxed now. 

"Truth be told, I wanted to meet you. You've become quite the hero. Your 'legend' has traveled all over the land, even in Cornwall."

"Is that where you're from?"

"Yes. My father was in service to the King, as Marion indicated." Noticing that Will Scarlet had visibly tensed at that statement, he held his hands up. "I said my father, not me. I'm not the least bit political. I just wanted to meet you, as I said, and see what lures Marion to this life. I don't understand the part about wanting to live in the forest, but I do see the love she has for her friends." 'And you,' he added to himself as his eyes met Robin's.

"I think the 'legend' needs to be amended somewhat. I may be the leader here, but we're all equally involved in what we do." Robin's voice was firm in defense of his men.

Martindale admired the fact Robin had stood up for his men. He could easily take credit for everything. As leader, it was natural his name would be the one people remembered and spoke in telling the stories.

Earlier, Nasir had received a look from Robin that sent him quietly off to check the forest that surrounded their campsite. Robin couldn't afford to trust this man outright even if he was a friend of Marion's. The freedom of the entire group, indeed their very lives, could depend on their being aware of anything that might surprise them. 

After a few minutes, when Nasir didn't return, Martindale realized just where the Saracen had gone. It didn't surprise him. He started to make a comment about the fact he was alone and didn't have any soldiers waiting in the forest to spring a trap. He refrained from making that comment. He knew Robin was suspicious of him. He had to be. It's how he survived out here with the Sheriff and even the King after him. It wouldn't be long before the Saracen found out there was no one waiting to attack. So, William gave it no further thought.

Robin indicated they should all sit down. He sat on one side of Marion and Martindale sat on the other. The newcomer prudently moved a bit so that he wasn't sitting closer to her than Robin was. The blond outlaw took notice of the subtle gesture. He didn't know whether it was out of respect for Robin and Marion's relationship or to give the impression it was. Robin chided himself. He was being too suspicious, and so far, beyond normal caution, he had no reason to be.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in pleasant conversation. Martindale told the outlaws a little about his life and family, and the outlaws returned the favor by describing some of their adventures, prompted mostly by questions beginning, "Is it true that...?" Much seemed to enjoy retelling their tales, although they all added bits to each story. Martindale laughed hardily. Robin, for his part, enjoyed the tales of Marion's early life, especially those involving the childhood pranks Martindale obviously delighted in telling about.

When the sun began to get low in the sky, Robin said, "You had better start for Nottingham, or you won't get out of Sherwood by dark."

"Oh, I've asked him to stay the night with us," Marion said. She looked at Robin sweetly. "You don't mind, do you?"

Robin hesitated just the tiniest bit, and William took the opportunity to say, "No, Marion. I don't think that would be such a good idea, now that I think about it. I should go."

Something in William's tone caused Robin to look closely at him, but he felt a bit trapped. Marion had already made the invitation, and he didn't want to show her up by going against her wishes. With more ease than he felt, he said, "By all means, William, stay, if you don't mind sleeping on a blanket on the ground."

"Not at all. I've done it more times than you might imagine." 

* * * * * * * * * *

Martindale ended up staying five days. He had won everyone over. Even Robin had put most of his suspicions aside and enjoyed the man's company. Much seemed the most enthralled by the stories Martindale told about his father's adventures during the Crusade. 

Robin had noticed one thing that made him uneasy. Though William was always polite and charming, he seemed to take every opportunity to get close to Marion. He held her hand a little too tight---and too often. He always made sure he put his blanket as close to her's at night as he could gentlemanly do. He never let her leave camp alone no matter how mundane the reason, such as getting water or picking berries. Robin began to realize what Martindale was trying to do---he was trying to win Marion over. Robin trusted Marion implicitly, but he was still starting to feel uncomfortable. She didn't seem to be aware of what her friend was doing. 

Then, it happened. Robin was on his way back to camp when he heard voices. One was Marion's. When he got closer, he recognized that of William. He started to join them and then decided that they probably wanted to talk alone. He had not yet reached the point of outright jealousy. He was just about to turn and go around, when he heard Martindale say something that froze Robin to the spot.

"I love you, Marion. I have for a long time. Being with you these last few days has brought it all home to me."

"William, please don't."

"I have to tell you how I feel. I know you care about the people here, but you're too beautiful and too much a lady to hide yourself away in this forest, living as an outlaw--an _outlaw_, Marion. I can give you so much more. And, I can give you love."

"Robin loves me." 

"I know. But, he's..." William hesitated, not wanting to alienate Marion before he had his say. "He's a good man, and he helps people, and that's wonderful---for them---but you.... Oh, Marion. please come back to Cornwall with me. You've seen my estate. You know the kind of life we could have there. You'd be so happy at my home---our home. I know we can have a good life together with a houseful of children, as many as you want. You know it's too dangerous to raise a child here in the forest."

Marion did know, but she continued to try and discourage William. However, her next words seemed to be spoken with a less determined tone. "I can't go off and break Robin's heart. I did that once before. I just can't do it again. He's been so kind and patient with me. He's asked me to marry him, and I told him I would. I owe him, William. Try to understand."

Despite Marion's words, Robin saw her look up into Williams' eyes and smile lovingly. 'She's giving him the kind of smile she always gives to me.' Robin shook his head in disbelief. A sudden fear shot through his heart, causing it to skip a beat. 

"I can make you happy in a way he never can," William stated forcibly, and then he drew Marion into his arms and kissed her with a passion that was unmistakable. She resisted at first, and then responded, melting into the embrace, holding him tightly and matching his passion with her own.

Tears stung Robin's eyes as he stared at the scene before him. It felt like a white-hot knife had been thrust into his heart and left there, sending out fingers of agony that ripped at the core of his being. He turned and ran, trying in vain to outdistance the pain that was constricting his chest. 

He ran until his legs refused to carry him any farther. He sank down beside a thicket. He was gasping for air as if he'd been holding his breath the whole way, though, of course, that wasn't true. He pulled his trembling legs up and crossed his arms over his knees. He put his head down on his arms as the tears began to flow.

One thought kept running through his head, over and over. '_She loves him. She loves him.'_' Robin's head spun, and he felt dizzy. 

Marion had known Martindale most of her life. They had been friends. Then, after several years of no contact with her at all, he shows up, and in a few days, he wins her love. It couldn't be true! 

Robin tried to steady his reeling mind. He needed to think this through. "You misunderstood," he said aloud. "It's not what you think it is." 

But, the voice in his head answered, '_Of course, it is. You saw the kiss, the way they held each other. She loves him_.' 

"No," he moaned. "She's going to marry _ME! " _

'_She feels sorry for you. But, it's him she truly loves_.'

Robin shook his head violently to banish the awful voice. "No. I don't believe it. I _won't_ believe it."

'_Fool yourself, then. You know it's true_.'

Robin lay down and covered his eyes with his arm. He pleaded for the voice in his head to go away. He was still pleading when his mind shut down, and he fell into a fitful sleep.

An hour later, someone shook his shoulder. Robin looked up into the worried countenance of Nasir. "Are you all right?" the Saracen asked.

Hating to lie to his friend, Robin just nodded, pretending the question referred to his physical well being. He didn't explain why he was sleeping in the middle of the day in a forest thicket, and Nasir didn't ask. Robin was grateful for that. He was glad it was Nasir who found him, because anyone else, with the possible exception of Tuck, would have questioned him until he gave them an answer.

Nasir knew there was something wrong, but he would bide his time and then listen if Robin decided to talk about it. If he didn't, then it was none of Nasir's business, and he wouldn't pry. He could tell, though, that Robin was hurting. He guessed, rightly, that it had something to do with Marion and Martindale. Robin hadn't been the only one to notice the man's attempts to get close to Marion, and in fact, monopolize her time. As it happened with most things, the Saracen would patiently wait.

The sun was getting low in the western sky when Robin and Nasir got back to camp. Martindale was nowhere in sight. Marion, on the other hand, was sitting forlornly by the fire, staring into its glowing coals. Her mind seemed far away. 

'_With him_,' Robin's inner voice taunted. Why was she here, then, and not with him?

"William's gone," Much said sadly. He was feeling the loss of his new friend. "He just told us goodbye and left."

Tuck explained. "He said he needed to get back to Cornwall. He wanted to get started so he could get there in time for some annual fair at his estate. He was sorry he didn't get to say goodbye to you, Robin. He had hoped you'd be back before he had to leave."

'_I'm sure he did_,' the voice hissed sarcastically.

To the group, Robin said, "I guess his reason for leaving was important to him." He forced himself not to look at Marion.

Marion, in turn, forced herself not to look at Robin. The others attributed her morose expression to being sad that her friend had to leave and return home. Not knowing the situation, they were sorry to see him go. 

Marion wasn't feeling sad at William's leaving but at her own feeling of betrayal. She quite simply felt guilty. She had always been truthful with Robin, but how could she ever tell him the truth? It would hurt him so much. How could she do that to him again? She had no idea that Robin had heard most of the conversation between her and William, and worse, had seen them kiss. 

Once, just after dinner, she looked at Robin. He had taken that exact moment to look at her. Their eyes locked. Suddenly, as if someone had struck her, she saw it. He knew. Somehow, Robin knew that, for a moment, she had given in to William's expressions of love, not physically but emotionally, which was really just as bad. 'How could he possibly know?' she asked herself. But, the look of betrayal and despair was unmistakable. He did know.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Robin was brought back to the present when he heard someone approaching. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the portly form of Tuck. The friar looked out across the lake and waited for Robin to speak.

"She doesn't love me, Tuck." The somber tone in Robin's voice made Tuck grimace. It held all the sadness in the world.

"She does," Tuck said firmly. He truly believed what he was saying.

"No. She did, I think. Once. Now, she loves him---Martindale." 

"I know they're close. They've known each other almost all their lives." Tuck tried to be encouraging. "They're good friends, that's all."

Robin shook his head. "It's much more than that. It's turned into love. I saw them." Robin, who had continued to stare at the lake, now turned and looked into the friar's kind eyes. "I heard him ask Marion to go away with him."

Tuck returned Robin's even gaze. "She's still here. She didn't leave with him. That should tell you how she really feels."

"Marion told him she owed me for breaking my heart when she went to Halstead. She feels sorry for me. I can't stand that." He closed his eyes and whispered, "I saw them kiss, Tuck. I _saw_ them." 

Tuck stared at Robin. He had to admit to himself he hadn't expected that. He never would've believed that if anyone but Robin had told him. For a moment, Tuck wondered if his insistence that Marion loved Robin was wrong. No, he shook his head. She did love Robin. He was sure of it. "Maybe, you misunderstood the kiss. Perhaps, he had told her he was leaving, and she was kissing him goodbye."

"It was no goodbye kiss, Tuck. You didn't see it. There's no doubt what it meant." Robin tried to banish the vision from his memory. It wouldn't go away. "I've lost her---again."

"I still have faith you're wrong, Robin. The two of you need to talk it out." Tuck didn't know what else to say. It was clear that further talk wasn't going to help, since he _hadn't_ seen the kiss, so he just sighed. The two men stood side by side, silently looking out over the lake. 

Robin stood quietly for a long time, staring at the moonlight that continued to sparkle on the water. It was almost hypnotic. When he finally turned to say something to Tuck, Marion was standing there in the friar's place.

"Robin, I need to talk to you." Marion spoke softly. "Please listen to me."

"I'll listen." He visibly tensed to prepare for the emotional blow he was sure was coming. He also forced his inner voice from beating its familiar theme in his head. He wanted to hear clearly what Marion had to say no matter how painful.

"William came here for me. He used wanting to meet you as the excuse, not that he lied. He did want to meet you. But, being with me at my father's re-awakened feelings he had denied he felt for me. Today, before he left, he told me he loved me and wanted me to go away with him."

"I know," Robin said, barely above a whisper.

Marion frowned. She had been right. So, she asked, "How could you know that?"

"I heard him ask you." Even in the moonlight, Robin could see the questioning look on Marion's face. "I didn't intend to overhear. I was on my way back to camp, and I came across the two of you. I started to leave, but when I heard him say he loved you, I couldn't move. I saw..."

Marion remembered the scene with William, and it dawned on her: Robin had seen the kiss between the two of them. "Oh, Robin, you saw us kissing."

"Yes."

"I admit I was flattered by what William was telling me. He filled my head with the kind of life I could lead as his wife. And, when he kissed me, I responded without thinking. I was just swept away in a moment of weakness. It was only a moment."

"There was a lifetime in that moment," Robin said softly. 

"Not for me. I can't justify what I did. I don't love William, not that way." Marion felt the tears start to well up. She forced them back, because she didn't want to give in to them before she told Robin how she felt.

"I can't give you the kind of life he talked about. At Huntingdon, yes, but that life is gone."

"It doesn't matter to me. I've lived in Sherwood a long time. As long as I'm with the man I love, I don't care where I live."

"You can have the kind of life you deserve with him." Robin shut his eyes and clenched his jaw. The voice was on the verge of asserting itself again. "You should grab love when you find it, Marion. You, of all people, should know how fleeting it is."

"Robin, please listen to me. If you had stayed a little longer, you would have heard me turn down his offer to leave with him."

"I heard you tell him you owed me. _Owed me_, Marion. Is that why you stayed, because you owed me a debt and sacrificing your future with him was the price you're willing to pay? Is owing me the reason you agreed to marry me this last time?"

"No, Robin, no." Marion put her hand on his arm. "That's not at all what I meant. Please understand. I love you." At the almost imperceptible shake of Robin's head, she said, "I love William like a brother. In a way, he's the brother I never had. But, it's you I'm in love with. When I said I owed you, I meant that I owed you for showing me I could love again after Robin died. You opened my heart when I thought I was incapable of ever finding true happiness again."

"That's not the way you said it. You told William you had broken my heart, and you couldn't do it again."

Marion lowered her head. "Sometimes the words we say don't mean the same thing to the one hearing them as they do to the one saying them. I do owe you so much. But, the debt isn't something I need to sacrifice for. It's something I'll happily spend my life repaying---by your side, as your wife. You didn't hear it, but after we kissed, when I came to my senses and realized what I was doing, I told William all of that. It's why he left."

Robin stood silently. He didn't trust his voice to speak.

"I should never have invited William to stay. If I'd known the pain I'd cause you, I'd never even have brought him here in the first place. I had no idea until today how he really felt. But, most of all, I should never have succumbed to his advances. For that, I truly am sorry." Marion reached up and put her hands on either side of Robin's face and turned his head so that he was looking directly into her eyes. "Robin, _I...love...you._" Each word was emphatic and held all the comviction she possessed.

"Yet, you gave in to William's charms. How deep can your love be, if you can declare it, agree to marry me and then do that to me?"

Marion looked away. How could she argue with that logic? However, this wasn't the time for logic. If she couldn't convince Robin now, Marion knew she would lose him forever. She stared up at the clear night sky, and when she looked back at Robin, she said, "My love for you is deeper than the space between us and those stars up there in the heavens."

"And, that love kept you from..."

"Yes," she said quickly, "it did. I told you I gave in to William in a moment of weakness." Boldly, she continued. "While I was kissing him, suddenly, your face appeared in my mind, and I realized what I was doing. I broke off the kiss immediately and felt...ashamed. It was my love for you that showed me how wrong what I was doing was. It reminded me where my heart truly belongs. I'm looking at the man I want to be with for the rest of my life." Marion sighed. "I've hurt you. I've hurt myself. Have I hurt---us?" 

Robin looked deeply into Marion's eyes. Even in the dim glow of moonlight, he could see the sorrow that reached down into her soul. "I guess I've been a fool," he said, making an attempt to take some of the blame on himself.

"No. I've been the fool. Can you forgive me?"

Robin's answer was to give Marion a kiss that put William's to shame. Marion put her arms around him, and the two held each other long after the kiss ended.

Tuck smiled to himself when Robin and Marion returned to camp hand in hand. He nodded knowingly when they lay down face to face. Both were smiling and looking lovingly into each other's eyes, their fingers entwined. He had been right. They had only needed to talk to work it out themselves.

Nasir also saw. He felt sure that this was the end of what had upset Robin. 

Both the friar and the Saracen went to sleep with the feeling that the planned wedding was definitely going to take place in the near future.


End file.
